


A New Perspective

by jes223



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes223/pseuds/jes223
Summary: A chance for Hazel's mom to tell the story
Kudos: 4





	A New Perspective

When Hazel first emerged from the church with Augustus in tow, I was excited for her. She looked flustered but excited, and I thought this would be the beginning of a little romance and happiness for her. I never thought it would move so fast! We were just at the farmer’s market, one of our family’s favorite weekly rituals. I was about to pick up some of Hazel’s favorite lunch when she insisted that we go back home immediately! When Augustus was the cause, I was so happy for Hazel. A little disappointed that our outing was cut short, but so happy! I didn’t expect her to come home saying Augustus wants to take her to Amsterdam. 

“That’s too much,” I say, “We can’t accept that from a virtual stranger.” And that is what he is. I know Hazel is already starting to fall for him; I can tell from the look in her eyes when she talks about him. But this is all happening too quickly. Hazel never smiles from anything besides Augustus anymore. She seems to think that Augustus is the key to a happy life, but they’ve known each other for such little time. Hazel interrupts my thoughts, “He’s not a stranger. He’s easily my second-best friend.” “Behind Kaitlyn?” I ask because I am curious that she said second-best. From the way she acts now, I thought she would have said best friend. “Behind you,” Hazel says. I can’t help but feel happy. I don’t know that what she says is true, but it is exactly what I want to hear. I tell her that I’ll ask her doctor because I want to make her as happy as she just made me.

Weeks later, I regret agreeing. It wasn’t that Hazel spent no time with me in Amsterdam. I knew that even if I was her best friend, spending time with Augustus would easily win over spending time with her mom. Amsterdam made her happy, so it made me happy at the time. It was a mistake though. The problem is that after that trip, Hazel lives only for Augustus. Nearly every day, without a thought to her own health, Hazel visits Augustus. That trip left her dependent on him completely.

I thought that at least today when she isn’t feeling well, Hazel would know enough to take a day off from visiting him. Now, she’s spitting mean words at me and insisting to go see him again. “I don’t need you like I used to. You’re the one who needs to get a life,” she screams in my face. This hurts to hear, but I don’t react because I know it’ll hurt her too much to hear the truth. I have a life. I’m working on my studies, looking to contribute to the world. Hazel’s life is Augustus. She gave up trying to make an impact on the world long ago, and now the only thing she cares about is him. I fear that her life will end with his.


End file.
